


Neverland

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, can we understand that its just smut already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: The whole gang is in Neverland and when Regina and Emma are alone together, the Queen makes the Saviour a promise she never expected...





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture:  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=158269751943083&set=gm.1149419488598582&type=3&theater&ifg=1

Emma sighed as she walked around frustrated as they had hardly made any progress in finding Henry. She walked off to be alone, but naturally Regina followed her as the woman seemed to live to just piss her off even more.

"Could you just leave me alone...?" Emma groaned and went to sit down on a fallen tree, glaring at the brunette who slowly moved to sit next to her, way closer than necessary.

"Emma, listen..." The brunette started and looked at the blonde. "I know myself pretty well." She leaned closer to Emma who slowly leaned back as the intimidating woman invaded her personal bubble.  
"At some point in the next few days, I'm going to want to sleep with you." The Queen purred and licked her lips. Her eyes darkened and a smug smirk played on her lips. "I will come at you, with everything I got. I will stalk you like a lioness stalks a gazelle; careful, patient and deadly." Emma swallowed hard and bit her lip as her brain went at full speed but could still hardly comprehend what was happening

Regina then moved to lean in and whispered into her ear.  
"If you let your guard down for so much as a second, as sure as you were born..." She then moved to whisper over the woman's lips, them almost touching. Emma could feel the woman's breath as she said the next bit. "I will fuck your brains out."

The blonde let out a soft moan and a shiver went down her spine as the woman's words sunk in.  
"Fuck..." Emma whimpered and Regina smirked.  
"Exactly. Fuck." She repeated.

Emma's eyes glossed over, her hands fidgeting around trying to grab hold of anything to ground her as she felt like she was falling. Her hands curled themselves around the woman's coat lapels and held on tight as she closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together. The woman's words had driven her crazy, and honestly she could hardly wait.  
"Or we could just skip all those steps." The blonde said out of breath when she pulled back, her body burning up as it responded to the sexy brunette. Regina grinned and licked her lips.

"Very well." She said and moved to sit in Emma's lap, straddling her. The blonde grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against her body. Regina immediately slid her hands into the blonde hair, pulling it. Emma started pulling on the woman's jacket and shoved it down her shoulders. The brunette let go only for a moment to get rid of her coat and immediately started pulling on her tank top, ripping it a little in her haste to get it off the blonde. Emma stopped her from completely removing it and looked Regina deeply in her eyes.  
"Not here." She looked over the woman's shoulder towards the camp they had set up nearby.  
"Come with me then."

Regina got up and pulled the blonde along gently, their fingers laced as the brunette guided her through the jungle and stopped at a small body of water. It was surrounded by rocks and a tiny waterfall seemed to be responsible for the pond. It was really beautiful as the light of the moon reflected off the water. The brunette faced Emma again and slowly moved to take the woman's top off. The blonde cooperated this time and helped the other woman out of her blouse while Regina worked on Emma's skinny jeans, their lips locked in a passionate kiss as they helped each other out of their clothes. Once they were stripped down to their underwear, Emma couldn't help but look down and admire all of Regina. She slowly slid her finger over the edge of the lace of the woman's bra, tracing it over the curve of her breast to between them and then over the other breast.

"Take it off." Regina encouraged the woman and Emma slid her arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her flush against her body before reaching behind with the other hand and unclasped the woman's bra with ease, watching it fall away slowly as Regina slid the straps down her arms. Emma was entranced by the woman's beauty, making the brunette smirk a little and reach up to cup Emma's face. "My eyes are up here." She teased and the blonde blushed deeply.  
"Sorry... I just..." But she couldn't finish her sentence as Regina's lips sealed hers once more.

The brunette made quick work of the blonde's bra and cupped the soft mounds with her hands squeezing gently as she felt Emma's do the same, gripping her behind. Regina purred into the kiss while Emma moaned when teasing fingers pinched her nipples.

"Let's get in the water." Regina purred as she pulled back and Emma nodded. The brunette went in first, carefully sliding into the water. Emma soon followed and sat on the rocky edge, Regina snug between her legs.

Emma leaned in as she held onto the brunette tightly and kissed her passionately. The Queen slid her hands over Emma's body, caressing it gently before carefully raking her nails over the woman's skin. It got her a wonderful reaction as Emma arched her back and pressed even closer while moaning into the kiss. Regina slid her hands down and met with the last piece of fabric covering the blonde's body. She pulled Emma into the water properly and pushed down the woman's panties.  
"You won't be needing those." Regina grinned and Emma smirked a little, her fingers curling in Regina's lacy pair of panties.  
"Same goes for these." The blonde purred and dipped down into the water as she pulled them down the beautiful, wet, olive skin. She couldn't help kissing her way down the woman's body, worshipping it as she removed the lace completely, throwing it behind her onto the rocks while kissing the apex between the woman's legs.

Regina groaned as the blonde was so close to where she wanted her. She slid her hand into the Saviour's hair and gently pet it. Emma looked up at her with a smirk and darted her tongue out, tracing it over the woman's wet slit and having her first taste of the Queen. Regina gasped as she could feel Emma's hot tongue trace her core and let her head fall back, a soft moan escaping her lips while her grip on the blonde, silky hair tightened. Emma teased the woman by licking the slit teasingly a few more times before actually sliding her tongue between the lower lips, eliciting an even louder moan from the Queen. The blonde loved hearing the woman's pleasurable cries and wanted to hear more of them, so she quickly got to work, swirling her tongue around the sensitive nub hidden between the folds while caressing the woman's body with her hands. The brunette's eyes met with pools of green as she bent over slightly and held Emma firmly in place.  
  
"This isn't your first time with a woman, is it..." Regina groaned as Emma's tongue seemed to know exactly what it was doing to her. The blonde just grinned and continued teasing the brunette, who by now was undulating her hips in order to get more friction. The blonde slid her hands up over the woman's stomach and over her breasts, cupping them gently before squeezing them a little. Regina put a hand over Emma's and bit her lip. "Harder." She whimpered and the blonde squeezed the woman's breasts a little more roughly in response. She could tell by looking at the Queen's face she was enjoying this. The blonde then took hold of the woman's nipples and pulled and squeezed them a little roughly, making the brunette hiss in delight. It had a reaction in her lower body as well as it made her even more wet for the blonde.  
"Just like that." She panted and slid her hand gently down Emma's arm, moving to gather all of the beautiful blonde hair in a sort of ponytail as the woman moved to dive even deeper between the Queen's legs, slipping her tongue deep inside of Regina's hot, throbbing core. The blonde purred at the taste of the woman's nectar spreading all over her tongue and in her mouth, wanting more of it. She grabbed Regina's leg and guided it over her shoulder to get even better access.

Regina moaned hotly as the blonde swirled that hot muscle deep inside of her, driving her crazy.  
"Yes! That feels so good." She moaned. She was glad that the blonde was so strong, because she doubted she could steady herself for much longer while Emma devoured her. "Fuck~" The brunette whimpered, her grip tightening on Emma's hair. The blonde knew the woman wouldn't last much longer and couldn't help but smirk. Smug about the fact that she was the one that would make the normally uptight woman come undone like this.

"Emma~!" Regina cried out her name instead of the usual 'Miss Swan' thing, and the blonde loved it. She drank deeply from the nectar that spilled into her mouth as the woman above her shuddered while orgasm wrecked through her body. The blonde helped Regina sink into the water slowly and held her close, rubbing gentle circles on the woman's back as the brunette was simply glowing in the aftermath.

"That definitely wasn't your first time pleasuring a woman." Regina chuckled softly and pulled back slightly to look into the blonde's eyes. Emma shrugged and smirked a little.  
"Never said I was straight." She just left it at that and the brunette grinned.  
"No, you didn't." She purred and kissed the woman deeply, tasting herself on the woman's tongue while roaming her hands over Emma's taut body. She had been getting quite some prime time looking at the woman's strong body while wandering endlessly through this jungle. She had wondered what it felt like to touch her and feel those muscles rippling under soft skin, and now she knew.

The blonde pulled the brunette flush against her body again, their hips meeting under water. Regina pulled back from the kiss and instead moved lower, kissing over the woman's jaw and neck before moving to the collarbone and biting it lightly, leaving her mark on the pale skin. Emma groaned softly and bit her lip.  
"Try not to make too many marks." She whimpered.  
"Ah~ but that would take all the fun out of it." Regina purred and slowly moved lower before going slightly under water, capturing a perky nipple between her lips. Emma groaned and arched into the hot mouth. She could feel a questing hand slide between her legs, scratching her inner thigh lightly. She then felt the fingers slide even further until they met with her hot core, softly rubbing it and teasingly dipping between the folds, ghosting over her entrance.  
"Regina..." The blonde whimpered and the Queen smirked, slowly moving her mouth to the other breast, teasing it lightly before biting around the sensitive nub, her teeth a sharp contrast next to her softly rubbing tongue that soothed the angry skin.

"Fuck~" Emma groaned and held the brunette tighter, grabbing her ass and kneading it in her hands. Green eyes sought out hazel and the blonde licked her lips. "More, please..." The blonde begged softly. Regina kissed her way back up and captured the woman's lips in another searing kiss while sliding her fingers inside of the blonde, making her moan hotly into their lip lock. The brunette grinned and thrusted her fingers slowly, just enough to turn the woman on even more but never enough to actually satisfy her. It didn't take long until Emma was whining and pleading for the Queen to do more.  
"Please... You'll drive me insane." The blonde scratched her nails down the brunette's back as she held on tight while rocking her hips, trying to get more friction as the Queen kept thrusting her fingers so incredibly slow.  
"Perhaps that is what I want." Regina purred into the blonde's ear and bit the shell lightly, making the blonde shiver.  
"Please Regina, I beg you... Just fuck me." Emma groaned, making the Queen smirk like the Cheshire cat.  
"Very well." The woman chuckled and pulled back her fingers. Emma whined even more as she felt the fingers leave her body. That wasn't what she asked for at all, but she soon enough found bent over, her hands planted firmly on the rocks with Regina pressing against her back. "I'll fuck your brains out like promised."

The woman's words sent another shiver down Emma's spine. Before she could really register what was gonna happen, the brunette's fingers were buried deep inside the blonde's dripping core, thrusting them slowly at first. Regina picked up the pace quickly and thrusted her fingers deeply into the moaning blonde.  
"Fuck... Yes!" Emma groaned and moved her hips to meet the fingers thrusting into her so deliciously. Regina kissed over the blonde's shoulder and bit it gently before kissing her way down the woman's back. She got on her knees behind the beautiful blonde and kissed the round cheeks on display for her as the woman was bent over. The Queen gently rubbed her hand over the firm cheeks and spread them slightly, blowing air over the puckered muscle hidden in between. She then leaned in and teased the muscle with her tongue. The blonde gasped and squirmed as this was a new sensation. No one had ever gone there and the combination of Regina's teasing tongue and rough thrusts was driving her wild. "Oh~ fuck fuck fuck!" The blonde was barely coherent as the brunette continued her onslaught with her tongue, rubbing it around the tight muscle before slowly pressing against it.

Emma couldn't take it anymore as she was bursting at the seams.  
"No~ C-cumming~" The woman moaned, arching her back and clawing at the floor as her body seemed to be taking another free fall, this time because Regina just gave her a mind-blowing orgasm. The brunette wasn't about to let the blonde take a break however and smirked as she pulled back her fingers only to replace it with her tongue, thrusting it deep inside of her much like Emma had done to her before. Regina used her thumb to rub the woman's clit at the same time. "Nooo~" Emma cried out as her body was already so sensitive and still on a high while the Queen continued her pleasurable torture. "I- I can't!" The blonde whined and begged, clawing at the floor to get away from that delicious tongue as it was about to send her to heaven once again. "Please!" The Saviour begged and cried out as she felt the woman's slender finger pressing up against the tight muscle between her ass cheeks, slowly slipping inside.

Stars exploded behind Emma's eyes as they rolled back in her skull as she came again, collapsing onto the edge of the pond as everything went black...

~*~

Emma was resting with her back pressed against Regina's front as the brunette gently washed the blonde's body and hair, placing gentle kisses over the woman's skin. The Saviour slowly regained consciousness while the Queen kissed her just behind her ear. Emma had never known such affection. Neither did she think the woman had it in her, knowing her past deeds and everything. She suddenly saw Regina in a while different light.

As the brunette slid her hand over Emma's stomach, the blonde took the woman's hand and laced her fingers with the other's.  
"Look who's awake." Regina chuckled softly and the blonde groaned a little, her voice hoarse as she spoke.  
"Shut up." She winced as she heard how worn out her vocal cords were.  
"Looks like you should be the one that's quiet. Honestly, the whole island could have heard you."  
"What do you mean?! I wasn't that loud." Emma gasped.  
"Clearly you don't remember how you absolutely screamed my name." The brunette giggled. Emma blushed deeply and bit her lip.  
"D-did I?" She honestly couldn't remember a thing after her body was being torn apart by that last orgasm.  
"Yes, you did." Regina whispered softly and reached up, grabbing the woman's chin gently to turn her head. "It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." She whispered over the woman's lips and claimed them again. Emma was a little hesitant at first, but responded to the kiss, relaxing completely in the woman's arms. Regina moved her hand from the woman's chin and slid it into the wet, silky strands. The blonde slowly turned her sore body in the woman's arms, pressing her front up against Regina's as she cupped the woman's cheeks.

Now that she had a taste of what it's like to be with Regina like this, she couldn't get enough of it. She straddled the woman's lap and slowly pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against the other's.  
"Now what?" She asked nervously. She didn't want this to moment to end and she certainly didn't want to forget about it either since for the first time in her life, she knew what she wanted more than anything.

Regina looked at the blonde who's eyes were cast down. She gently cupped the woman's cheek and smiled.  
"We go save _our_ son and go back home, _together._ " Emma looked into the woman's eyes as the woman referred to the boy as 'our son'. She smiled brightly by the time Regina finished her sentence.  
"Yes." Emma kissed the Queen again, smiling into the kiss as she felt the woman's hands slide up on her back and holding her tight.

They could do this. Together.


End file.
